


Daughter of Gijon

by deificwriting_kimeyoa



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, F/M, Father Figures, Future smut and other things, Gen, Minor Jack Sparrow, Multiple original characters - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Orphan - Freeform, Pain and trigger warnings, Unofficial Adoption, eventual love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deificwriting_kimeyoa/pseuds/deificwriting_kimeyoa
Summary: Young and alone but that wasn't how it always was. Fé a young Spanish girl gets taken under a pirate's wing and she becomes one of the most respected and loved pirate's in history, well as far as pirates go.Or the story of a girl named Fé who gets basically adopted by Captain Teague. He teaches her about the sea and the stars and about the pirates code.





	1. Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea to write this fix while watching AWE and I really wanted to see Captain Teague grow this soft spot for a little girl. And I wanted that little girl to be obsessed with the pirates code. So I'm hoping you all will enjoy this really sad beginning but I promise I'm going to make it worth it.

Sun had just set leaving the port city in twilight, the fog already starting towards the shore. Minute by minute light began pouring through open windows. The taverns becoming louder like the oncoming storm. Clouds hung heavy in the sky pregnant with the downpour that would cleanse the city air once again. This was Gijon .

Black hair was soaked through and matted, a tangled mess on the small child's face. Dirt stained cheeks lined with water tracks as the rain fell down her face. She speed up her pace the dark making her uneasy, even as she passed the lit windows, the glow soft and promising shelter. She was more than halfway to the place she called home hungry and soaked to the bone a deeper chill taking her warmth, clothes offering nothing. A man collapsed through the tavern door on her right, a small startled shriek left her before she covered her mouth. She moved away a step, back to her home until she heard a familiar moan. The man that had fallen was incoherently drunk and he was her father. She ran over to him against her instincts telling her not to.

"Papá," she tried to shake him, "wake up, Papà." Her father groaned pathetically.  
"Fé?" He slurred. "What are you doing here." His voice rose anger laced. "You should be home!" He tried to get up to his feet slipping on the mud forming on the dirt street from the rain pouring heavily down. He was drunk frustrated and furious and it scared Fé.  
With wide eyes she watched her dad drunkenly stagger along the taverns wall for support regaining his balance. He turned his eyes to her grabbing her arm roughly, enough to make her cry out in pain. His grip tightened painfully as he began to drag her in the direction of their home. Fé openly cried knowing his hand would surely leave marks just like last time. Her father was relentless as he threw her onto the floor releasing her of his painful grip.

She yelped on impact as her knees were skinned on the rough texture that made their floor. Through teary eyes she tried to look for her mother. *SLAP* Her eyes quickly found her father towering over her mother who was clutching her cheek already red from the hit. Her own pain ebbed in the back of her mind forgotten as she witnessed her father grip her mother's hair, a choked cry leaving her mouth as the pain spilt through her scalp as he forced her onto her knees. He held her tightly and continued slapping her. Fé could see the tears running down her mother's face as her father yelled at her. After a few more hits to her face he threw her to the side forcefully her head hitting the floor violently as a low groan left her her chest struggling to draw breath.

The drunkard made his way to the bedroom slamming the wooden door behind him never sparing his family a glance.

Fé crawled painfully on her knees to reach her mother. Her breathing was labored and shallow. Blood began pooling on the floor around her head.  
Her mother had been sick for a long while now, and doctors said they couldn't help her. Fé watched as her mother died slowly everyday. She used to be beautiful and lively but now she was sickly and haggard, her eyes sunken in and her body malnourished. She looked like a skeleton especially now as the color drained of her face. Fé cradled her mother's head in her lap uncaring of the warm blood seeping into her clothes. Her mother looked at her weakly through unseeing eyes giving her daughter a smile. Her voice was hoarse as she was barely able to whisper her love for her daughter.

  
Then her chest stopped moving and her tears stopped coming.

And Fé sobbed, alone.

Age: 6


	2. Ch 1 Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a continuation of chapter one after her mother's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the day after I have it written down but I need to type it up and on my tablet it takes forever so bear with me and my hand cramps. Trust me I'm suffering here but it hurts good.

Dawn rose bringing with it a cold somberness filling Fé's heart with loneliness. Her father had gotten up that moring finding the girl clutching onto her mother's corpse, a pool of blood now tack and hardened on her lap. Her father paled covering his mouth and walked out of the house leaving behind his daughter and his wife.

The neighbors found Fé later that afternoon in the doorway sobbing covered in blood, her eyes red rimmed from crying. Alarmed they looked inside to find the body of the girl's mother. City officials were notified and her mother was taken.

Lina, the woman who found Fé took her into their home hours later. She cleaned the blood off the girl putting her in a small bath and scrubbing her until she was free of dirt. Her body clean Lina gave her new clothes and gave her a place to sleep. Fé didn't sob anymore, her tears had run out.

Later that night unable to sleep the girl snuck away to her home. Opening the marked door Fé slipped into the cold dark house. She made her way to her parents room silently knowing her father wouldn't be returning when he left that morning. Passing the bed rumpled and unmade from last night she made her way to one of her mother's baskets filled with her things. This particular one held some of the sashes she used to wear neatly folded along with the simple necklace she would always wear laying neatly ontop . ' Mamá must have taken it off.' Fé thought.

In a sad way she was glad she hadn't been wearing it as she picked it up and slipped the chain over her own head grabbing one of her mother's sashes moving to leave the room. In her own room she took one of the bags they kept for going to the market and filled it with what little clothes she had, afterwards drawing the one coat she owned onto her small body. Making to leave the eerily quiet house she gave one last look to her home the blood still on the floor, the broken glass, and the air smelling heavily of death sending a shiver down her spine.

One last thing caught her eye a small photograph of her mother, leaning against the wall on what they used for a table. Without a second thought Fé ran and grabbed the photo carefully stuffing it into her bag. She looked around thinking 'this isn't home anymore not now that Mamá is gone' . Scared and alone Fé went to the only other place she felt safe leaving the truly empty house behind.


	3. Finder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fé comes to a fateful meeting.

Rocking, she was being rocked, it felt nice, like when her mother would hold her and sing until she slept. Then reality hit her. Her mother wasn't rocking her she couldn't be because she was dead. Fé bolted upright memories of her mother's body and the blood, there was so much blood. Her stomach lurched as she turned onto her side but nothing came out of her mouth. Her wide blue eyes burned as fresh hot tears followed the long ago dried tracks down her cheeks. Her lungs began to tighten as she cried, her breathing choked and labored.

As soon as she could catch her breath without feeling sick she stood up shakily trying to find her balance. Stumbling then catching herself on a wooden crate near by. She tried to get her bearings but everything was still rocking, she was on a boat, her mind supplied. That's right, she had snuck on-board to find shelter from the oceanfront 's chill. Panic froze her in her tracks as she focused on listening. She was below a main deck or so she thought as she tried to remember but all she could recall was how cold she had been. The memory sending an involuntary shiver through her body. Fé's brows slanted upward scared, as she heard footsteps above her and someone shouting orders, suddenly light flooded into the place she was standing in. She sucked in a breath terror over taking her initial fear as her instincts scream at her to hide quickly. Not wasting a moment she took refuge behind the crate she had been sleeping behind earlier.

 

"Get the extra rope, he says, don't worry you'll find it easy like." A young man grumbled to himself. He shined an oil lamp over the small area, his eyes squinting in the dark as he tried to locate the rope he'd been sent to find. Letting out an excited, "Ah there it is.", upon finding it.

Fé tried to make herself as small as possible but it wasn't helping. The older boy was coming towards her, she squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head into her arms holding her breath. His footsteps drew near and to a stop in front of her. Everything was silent in the room but Fé's heart beat loudly and the fear of being found was coursing through her veins. She heard a shuffling before a touch so gentle startled her. She looked up quickly her eyes wide and brimming with tears. What she was met with was a boy of 16, his hair to his neck and a bandana covering the top of his head keeping the dark locks out of his face, a single beaded string decorating his head. He wore a plain white loose blouse and dark brown trousers with a pair of fitted boots. His wrist tied with different colored bracelets and his eyes were warm and kind.

 Fé let a shivering sigh leave her as relief flooded through her.  
" I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand?" He spoke softly and calmly as not to scare the girl. Fé nodded.  
" Can you come out please?" The boy held out a hand for her to take. Fé reached out for it timidly, slowly standing and moving with the boy. He looked at her earnestly telling her," You don't need to be scared. Where is your papá?" Fé shook her head. He kneeled down to look at her.  
"Your Mamá?" He asked unsure.  
At the mention of her mother Fé's tears began to flow freely, little sobs racked her body as she shook her head again. The boy contemplated a second taking in the situation before bringing the girl closer hugging her and letting her cry on his chest. After a few minutes Fé's sobbing had been stifled replacing her sadness with exhaustion in her small body.

" My name is Jack, what is yours?"

The girl nuzzled into Jack's chest replying sleepily, " Fé."  
Jack smiled happy that the girl was calm and seemed to trust him enough to hold her and tell him her name.  
"Alright Fé don't be scared but we are going to see the Captain. He needs to know you are here, especially since we've already left Gijon." 


End file.
